Chocolate Covered Strawberry
by CelestialSolitudine
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki goes out with his friends and runs into someone vaguely familiar during the night. Yaoi.


"Did you see the rack on that blonde!" Keigo said excitedly, practically drooling on the sidewalk.

An urgent, "Shhh!" escaped Ichigo's lips, eyes bugging out as he brought up his right index finger to his pursed lips and pumped his left hand up and down hurriedly in an attempt to calm down his overly enthusiastic friend.

His right index finger was brought down as he continued sarcastically, "I don't think the Pope heard you all the way in the fucking Vatican!"

His friend however, continued to ignore him and almost had an aneurism as the 'hot blonde' in question turned around and with a small wave and a giggle, winked at him. Said gesture set off yet another fit of hysterics as Keigo practically jumped down the street in a chorus of "Did you see that? Did you see that!"

Ichigo Kurosaki was not amused and, releasing a much deserved sigh of annoyance, closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb, and took a step forward onto the street.

"Ichigo!" one of his friends shouted as the red headed boy found himself being tugged backwards by his shirt. The boy was momentarily confused and before he could voice his thoughts, an unrecognizable voice that didn't belong to either one of his friends started up.

"What the fuck, kid? Watch where you're fucking going!" Someone practically growled from Ichigo's left. He looked over and saw a man on a black motorcycle, decked out in leather from head to toe, all topped off with a black helmet and black tinted visor covering his face. Ichigo was surprised he had heard the man speak at all over the sound of the large bike and with his voice muffled by the helmet.

"S-Sorry." He finally chocked out as his two friends, now panting from the adrenaline, let out simultaneous sighs of relief to the fact that Ichigo was unharmed.

The man on the bike only lifted up a leathered hand and inched two fingers twice, signaling that they could now cross the street without being crushed.

The trio hesitantly walked in front of him and once they safely reached the other side, Ichigo turned to look over his shoulder at the man as he drove off. It was then that he noticed the intricate teal design on both sides of the bike and saw the small license plate that read 'PANTERA'. His attention was snapped back to his friends as one of them began to speak.

"Well that certainly was…exciting…" Mizuiro said quietly, his small attempt at bring everyone back down from the excitement.

"Tch." Ichigo just wanted to go home and take a nice hot bath.

A few minutes later, the small group found themselves in front of Ichigo's small apartment and waving good bye to the boy. He walked up the stairs and plopped down on the couch as he set down his school bag and took off his shoes. He turned on his small television and was about to call for take-out when his phone vibrated and a new message from his friend Renji lit up across the screen.

_Going clubbing tonight with Yumi and Ikkaku. See you there?_

Ichigo smiled to himself at the prospect of going out with his friends as his thumbs glided over the keys and typed up his response.

The loud pulsing of the club's music resonated through the red head's body and he found his hips shifting slightly from side to side with the beat. He quickly finished off his drink and made his way to the dance floor with the small group of friends.

The hypnotic beat of a new song came on and the combination of the provocative lyrics and alcohol had Ichigo's hips moving on an entirely new level of seductive. This seemed to have caught the attention of a certain blue haired man across the dance floor. Ichigo looked up and noticed the man currently in the process of checking him out. Ichigo quickly gave him a once over, noticing the blue spiky hair and tight leather pants and jacket. This man was definitely sexy and Ichigo decided he approved. So he kept eye contact with the man, continuing the seductive rolling of his hips in a silent invitation. The man smirked before finally walking across the dance floor and making his way over to Ichigo.

The man placed his hands on Ichigo's hips as the red-head placed one on his shoulder. They continued the provocative swaying until Ichigo turned around and rubbed his ass against the man's center. He felt him groan in response, the sound vibrating through the man's chest and onto Ichigo's back. The grip around Ichigo's hips tightened as he continued the movements. The combination of the heat from the dance floor and the warm breath escaping the man's lips onto his ear and aroused Ichigo and he felt a certain area of his pants tighten in response. He groaned as he felt that his dance partner had a similar problem and, deciding that he wanted more contact, Ichigo turned around so they were now chest to chest. The man pushed Ichigo's legs apart with one of his and the extra pressure had Ichigo's already half-hard member harden even further.

When the song was finally complete, the man leaned into Ichigo's ear and said, "You wanna get a drink?"

Ichigo nodded in response and let the blue-haired man lead him to the bar. He turned around quickly and met Renji's eyes silently communicating that he may have just gotten lucky tonight. Renji smirked in response before returning his attention to the small black haired girl he was currently grinding into.

They arrived at the bar and ordered their drinks, Ichigo muttering a small 'thank-you' before taking his own.

"So what's your name?" the blue-haired man purred directly into Ichigo's ear in order to be heard over the loud, pulsing music.

"Ichigo Kuro-"

"Oh, I get it…" the still nameless blue haired man said as a smile quickly spread across his face. He looked like the cat that got the cream; Ichigo wasn't sure if he liked it. In one swift movement, Ichigo found himself only inches away from the man's face. He took a step back and felt the bar pressing against his lower back. He looked frantically to each side, but was only met with the sight of a leather clad arm with its fingers gripped to the bar. He then made the mistake of looking forward and found that the man had moved so that they were now nose-to-nose; the man's eyes were half lidded and clouded over in lust, each warm breath of air he released onto Ichigo's lips resonated straight down in between his legs. It was then that Ichigo noticed the blue eyeliner that graced the outer corners of the man's eyes and made the electric blue color of his irises that much more vibrant. Ichigo watched in excitement as the man titled his head to the side, and began to move forward. The young red-head's heart began racing in anticipation as he closed his eyes and prepared to feel the man's lips against his. He was momentarily disappointed when he instead felt the man's hot breath against his ear

"What do you say we go back to my place and-"

"Wait!" Ichigo practically yelled, "I don't even know your name yet…"

The man let out a short laugh, trademark grin across his face as his slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a few folded bills.

"That gonna cover it?" He asked before once more leaning down to this time place his lips onto Ichigo's neck.

"C-Cover what? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, while pushing the man slightly away, now irritated at his lack of answers. "All I wanted to know-"

"Wait, you're not a stripper?" the man asked.

Ichigo's mouth hung open as a, "No." crossed his lips.

The man let go of his grip and backed up, let out a deep sigh, and opened his mouth to speak, "Well then why the fuck are you giving out a fake name like that?" the man's frustration with the turn of events was clearly evident.

"Fake name?" Ichigo demanded.

"Yes, fake name!" the man practically yelled. "Black strawberry? I mean come on, you can't get a better stage name than that."

"Black strawberry!" Ichigo yelled back in disbelief. "My name is Ichigo Kuro_saki_, Kurosaki!" he repeated once more to ensure it got through the man's apparently thick skull. "And it's my real name!" he added lamely.

"Well soo-rry." The man replied before plopping unceremoniously back down into his bar stool.

"I just assumed with the way you were dancing earlier and the name…." the man trailed off before continuing again loud as ever. "Well who the fuck names their kid strawberry?" he started up again, eager to pass the blame onto someone else. "That's like naming your child Candy-cane and being disappointed when she grows up to be a hooker. Your parents set you up for that lifestyle choice, kid." He ended his little rant with a sip from his drink.

Ichigo stared at the man, mouth hanging open, anger radiating off him in waves. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, always finding himself at a loss for a sufficient comeback.

He finally settled on a simple, "Fuck you!" before returning his attention over to his almost forgotten drink.

The man laughed, "I think you're a little confused, kid." Upon seeing Ichigo's brow furrowed in a slient question to what the man meant, he continued.

"You see, _I'm_ the one who's gonna take you home and fuck that cute little ass of yours into my mattress." Ichigo choked on his drink as a small blush spread on his face at the bluntness of the comment.

After the coughing finally subsided, Ichigo finally asked the question he had been dying to know the answer to. "So, are you gonna tell me your name now?"

The man smirked before replying with, "Oh so you wanna know whose name you're gonna be screaming out later tonight, is that it?"

Another slight blush graced Ichigo's face as the man howled out in laughter at his response.

"You really are cute when you do that." He continued before finally answering the question. "I'm Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said in a very amused tone. "Your name is Grimmjow?"

The man nodded once solemnly, not understanding one bit what was so funny about his name. A scowl graced his face as Ichigo burst into laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Grimmjow voiced is annoyance at the boy's reaction.

"I'm sorry!" He said finally calming down, "I guess I just don't see how you could give me so much grief over my name when yours is as strange as Grimmjow."

The blue haired man glared before responding with, "Well at least my name doesn't make me seem like I belong in a dirty alleyway somewhere with some strange man's cock down my throat."

Ichigo stared once more in disbelief at the crude way the man spoke.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, feigning innocence. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the man's antics. Another grin graced the man's handsome features and before he knew it, Ichigo felt himself admiring the blue haired man. Grimmjow seemed to notice the appreciative glances and leaned over to lay a hand on Ichigo's upper thigh and nip at his ear before lightly dipping his tongue into it, a simple taste of what was to come.

"So, what do you say we get outta here…?" Grimmjow asked as he blew into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo found he could only nod in response and groaned at the loss of contact when Grimmjow pulled away in order to place money on the bar for their drinks. As soon as he was finished, Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand and began to lead him throught the crowd of people and out the doors of the club into the cold night air.

A few seconds and all of 3 steps later, Ichigo felt something animalistic within him take over, and before either one of them knew what was happening, Ichigo had Grimmjow up against the brick wall, wrists pinned up over his head, legs pushed apart by one of his own and with Ichigo's lips attached to his neck. The new found aggressiveness had something stirring within Grimmjow. He moaned in response as Ichigo's hot tongue traced his left jugular and gasped in complete arousal as he bit down, hard, at the junction between neck and shoulder. His teeth dug in deep, as his lips sucked the skin around the area and his tongue did positively sinful things to the sensitive spot. Ichigo continued his assault until he felt a familiar metallic taste; he removed his teeth and ever so gently sucked the wound clean of any traces of the crimson liquid before continuing his onslaught up Grimmjow's neck, onto his chin and finally resting just under his ear to produce a mark similar to the one now showing just above his left clavicle. He finally released Grimmjow's wrists, longing for more contact, wanted so badly to feel more skin. Ichigo's hands traveled down Grimmjow's chest until finally reaching the bottom of the thin fabric that was Grimmjow's t-shirt and snaking their way underneath to feel the taut, firm abdominal muscles residing beneath. He snaked them up, up, up over each indent and curve, rejoicing in the heat protruding off of the hard body and grinning in pleasure as he felt each nipple stiffen in turn as he pinched and pulled at them. The sudden draft of cold air hitting his bare skin finally brought Grimmjow back to his senses and as much as he wanted to continue, he knew that it would be best to rekindle this particular flame in the privacy of his own bedroom.

"Ne- Strawberry…" he manged between gasps and moans of pleasure. "I hate to cut this short, but we really should relocate…" he trailed off as the talented tongue now in his ear continued as if not hearing a thing.

"Ichigo, we really-"

"Ahh, I know. Quit your whining…" Ichigo said finally releasing Grimmjow's ear from being held hostage. He pulled back and was met with a sight that was simply breath-taking. Grimmjow's eyes had now turned a darker shade of blue, his lust for the red-headed boy protruding through. Grimmjow smirked, noticing the arousal in the young boy's eyes.

"Come on, kid. We'll go back to my place and that talented tongue of yours can pick up right where it left off… Well, we might have to just push it a little further down south."

Ichigo once again blushed at the words, not as much at the content as the effect they had on him. He followed Grimmjow obediently down the street, looking for his car and trying to see if he could guess which one belonged to the strange man.

As they were walking, Ichigo noticed a familiar looking motorcycle parked a little further up the sidewalk in the direction they were walking. He couldn't quite place it… the black paint job and elegant teal highlights… It wasn't until he saw the license plate that practically screamed 'PANTERA' at him, that he did indeed scream and point at the infernal thing that had almost killed him not 8 hours ago. Grimmjow jumped at the sudden shriek and turned quickly around to see what was happening to the young boy.

"What the fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Grimmjow yelled back, now irritated that the boy wasn't bleeding or dying and that the scream had been for nothing. It was then that he noticed the finger pointing to the bike and the facial expression that wasn't easy to read in the dark of the night. Grimmjow interpreted it as admiration for the beautiful machine and continued to grin smugly as he walked over to it and picked up the helmet off the seat, and placed it on his head. He then lifted the seat and began his search for the spare helmet he knew he kept in there. Once he found it, he pulled it out with an, "Ahh, there you are." He held it out to the young boy expectantly and after a few seconds later, still feeling the weight of it in his hand, his smile vanished and he looked up to the boy. Ichigo was gaping at him, he mouth opening and closing over and over as if trying to say something. The action reminded Grimmjow of a fish and he couldn't help but laugh at the boy before him. It was then that the boy seemed to have found his voice.

"You!" he said while pointing an accusing finger at the man. Grimmjow blinked. Had he picked up a total nutter?

"Me." He said back to the boy.

"You tried to kill me!" He shouted at the blue-haired man, now perched atop his bike, legs spread apart and brows furrowed as if trying to recall that little bit from their night. He finally shook his head and began to speak…

"Nope, I remember the dancing and the small make-out session… oh and the incident at the bar… But no attempted murder. Sorry." He ended with a small shrug.

Ichigo fumed. "No you idiot! While I was walking home from school today you almost hit me!"

"Oh that's right. Wait, that was you?" Grimmjow asked brows furrowed, looking the boy up and down. He looked completely different in his tight skinny jeans and t-shirt. Although the hair is a giveaway… Grimmjow was surprised he didn't recognize him. Noticing that Ichigo was still standing there glaring daggers his way, Grimmjow thought it would be best to apologize, which he did, before continuing as brash as ever.

"Well I don't see that as any reason for me not to take you home and fuck your brains out," Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo blinked, blushed, then took the helmet out of the man's hands and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and Grimmjow took off.

Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around the man's stomach, clutching on for dear life as Grimmjow took yet another dangerous left turn. Ichigo was sure he was going to die tonight and at this moment he realized that Grimmjow was probably more than a little tipsy. Fuck.

The ride came to a close when the duo arrived at Grimmjow's apartment and Ichigo jumped off the infernal machine screaming, "Land!"and tossing his helmet back to a now impatient Grimmjow. All the blue haired man wanted was to see that gorgeous body writhing underneath him, and Ichigo was taking far too long to move for his liking. Deciding to address the issue, Grimmjow walked over to the young boy with a menacing smirk as he bent slightly over and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's legs, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder as he began the trek up the seemingly never ending stairs.

"What the fuck Grimmjow! What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo yelled as he kicked and flailed his legs and pounded his arms into the strong back before him. Grimmjow only ignored him and finally reached his door. He dug his left hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys inserting the correct one into his door, while his right hand supported Ichigo right under his ass. He pushed the door open, slammed it shut behind him and maneuvered his way into his bedroom.

Grimmjow smirked at the familiar sight of his bed and thought amusedly, that he had never been so excited to see it. He threw Ichigo down on it, and before the young red head had a chance to voice his annoyance at the way he had been handled, he felt a strong pair of lips attack his own. The pleasure he felt from such a small gesture overwhelmed him and all thoughts of annoyance quickly left his head, as his mind focused on the sinful things the man on top of him was currently doing with his tongue.

Ichigo was momentarily confused when he felt Grimmjow's lips enclose over his sensitive left nipple; he hadn't even noticed when his shirt came off. As Grimmjow bit down, Ichigo moaned and arched his back as the most delicious combination of pain and pleasure took over. Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo was a responsive one. Grimmjow knew he would be enjoying himself tonight.

He continued making his way down Ichigo's strong chest and onto his abdomen, leaving a wet trail of saliva in his wake and stopping right over the growing buldge in the front of his pants. Grimmjow smirked down at it before taking his gaze upwards and meeting Ichigo's heavy lidded eyes. The desire was clearly there, Grimmjow could tell Ichigo wanted this and wanted it bad. However… Grimmjow's smirk widened as his eyes flickered mischievously. He was going to enjoy himself tonight.

His lips ghosted over the front of Ichigo's jeans- his warm breath could barley be felt on the redhead's now fully erect member. Ichigo thrusted is hips desperately, trying in vain to find the warmth he so badly needed. He couldn't help the small whimper of disappointment that escaped his lips as Grimmjow instead pulled away with a small smirk.

"Now, now, Strawberry. All good things to those who wait…" the deep voice said looking up at him. Grimmjow hadn't expected the feral growl that escaped the younger boys lips and to say that he was pleasantly surprised when he was suddenly laying on his back straddled by Ichigo was a gross understatement. Where had this come from?

Ichigo's lips attached themselves to Grimmjow's neck with a fierceness he hadn't thought possible. He was kissing, sucking, biting, in the most delicious combination only stopping momentarily to pull Grimmjow's t-shirt up and over his head. Grimmjow couldn't help the moan growing deep in his throat as Ichigo bit down hard only to pull up in a satisfied smirk. Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off the boy's face but he was met with resistance when he tried to bring his hands down. Confused, he tried again, and then he realized. Ichigo had made a makeshift bond with Grimmjow's own t-shirt. _Oh._

That little shit.

Grimmjow thrust his hips upwards in frustration- it was the only thing he could do right now. Ichigo took his time, trailing kisses down Grimmjow's toned chest and abdomen. By the time he reached the growing buldge before him, his skilled hands had already undone Grimmjow's belt and were slipping the denim down over his hips. Once the man's length was revealed Ichigo wasted no time in swallowing it almost all the way.

"Fuck-"

He smirked around the cock in his mouth as he looked up into the eyes of the man he was pleasuring, head bobbing up and down in time with Grimmjow's upward thrusts. The deep groans of the man underneath him were all the encouragement he needed. A few well timed flicks of his tongue and Ichigo knew Grimmjow would find release- however…

"The fuck, Strawberry! I was almost there!" Grimmjow was fuming. Ichigo's smirk only grew. He certainly knew all the right buttons to push to drive a man wild.

Grimmjow fought against the restrains a few times before exploding. "Untie me. Now. I need to touch you," he said with ferocity. It went straight down to Icigho's core. Ichigo found his fingers untying the knot before his brain could even comprehend what was happening, and as soon as the blue-haired beast was released- he pounced. Ichigo wrapped his hips around the larger mans, both of them moaning in response at the delicious friction their erections were creating.

Grimmjow's hands reached around to cup Ichigo's ass and squeeze. He needed to be inside of him- and now. One of his fingered circled Icigo's tight entrance, and he smirked at the sharp intake of breath the boy took as he finally pushed it inside past the tight ring of muscles. Ichigo's warmth enveloped him and he couldn't wait to put his cock in it. He added another finger, and another, scissoring the boy to help him prepare. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance.

"W-Wait!" the boy squeaked out from underneath him. "C-condom…"

Grimmjow sighed in annoyance at his own impatience and stupidity. He reached over to his nightstand and opened up the first drawer, pulling out a couple condoms and some lube. He brought the packet up and tore it with his teeth before rolling it over his weeping length. He then squirt a generous helping of lube into his hand and spread that over the condom. He didn't have the patience for much else.

"Okay?" he asked once looking into the eyes of the boy and smirked upon seeing his nod of approval. Without a moment's hesitation he thrust hard and deep into the boy. Ichigo practically screamed. Grimmjow took that a sign to continue and pulled slightly out before pounding into the boy even harder. The guttural moan that escaped the red head's parted lips was all the motivation Grimmjow needed and more. Their hips moved in a rough rhythm, bed springs squeaking along and headboard hitting the wall in time, until both men felt themselves ready to burst. Grimmjow reached between their bodies and took Ichigo's length in hand. That was what finally pushed Ichigo over the edge, and the expression on ichigo's face- lips parted, eyes squeezed shut, and neck so deliciously exposed- did it for Grimmjow. He fell on top of the smaller boy then, chests slick with sweat and both panting; shudders of pleasure and exhaustion rushing through both of them.

Sunlight fell through the curtains in soft, warm beams on his flesh. Ichigo Kurosaki had a few moments to remember his night before he was interrupted.

Grimmjow walked into the room in naught but a sheet haphazardly hanging low on his hips and carrying a bottle of hot fudge that he had just pulled out of the microwave.

Ichigo mumbled out a soft 'morning' as he stretched out, his muscles sore in all the right places.

Grimmjow smirked back at him in response, "You ready for breakfast?"

"What are we having?"

"Chocolate covered strawberry." He smirked.

**A/N:** This story has been on the backburner for a couple years now. It started out as a quick oneshot for a friend that should have been done relatively quickly, but alas, my Bleach obsession has dwindled away. I think I don't really like this piece anymore… so I'm putting it up and ridding myself of it for now. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated! Let me know what you think, and thanks so much for reading.


End file.
